marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivory Honeyshot (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alfheim, Nine Realms | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Alfheim | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Lord of Longrose Hall, Baron of the Order of the Petalblade, First Cavalier in the Royal Dragoon of Queen Featherwine of the Fay | Education = | Origin = Light Elf | PlaceOfBirth = Alfheim | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ron Garney | First = Thor: God of Thunder #14 | HistoryText = Early Life Sir Ivory Honeyshot, was a Light Elf from the realm of Alfheim. He is Lord of Longrose Hall, Baron of the Order of the Petalblade and the First Cavalier in the Royal Dragoon of Queen Featherwine of the Fay. League of Realms Honeyshot was recruited to represent his people into the League of Realms, a team uniting warriors of the Nine Realms in order to hunt down Malekith the Accursed while he was slaughtering his people across the Nine Realms. That team was assembled as Thor desired to lead an army of Asgardians, but such action was considered an illegal incursion on the Realms. The team consisted of Screwbeard of Nidavellir, Ud the Troll, Lady Waziria of Svartalfheim and Oggy of Jotunheim. The League was first sent in Nidavellir to protect the Dark Elves' Queen in exile, Alflyse, but their inability to work together properly led to their inability to defend her. The League clashed with Malekith's forces multiple times, eventually managing to save refugees in Alfheim, slaughtering Dark Elves refugees, but once again Malekith slipped away. In order to prevent his League from falling apart in front of him, Thor had the group headed to the nearest tavern, where Thor and Ogg engaged in a drinking contest, while the others wagered on the winner, narrowly drinking the giant under the table. The next day, the League headed to Jotunheim where Malekith was hunting down a group of Elves who hided among the Mountain Giants. Oggy was directly targeted by the Accursed, who leaped into his mouth and brutally slashed apart the Giant's brain with his blades, felling him. Having gone to the Frost Giants for help, Malekith was out of reach of the League of Realms. Enraged, the others had to hold Thor back to prevent an incursion inside the Frost Giants territory and a larger conflict. After burying Oggy, the League went to Vanaheim and found more Elves dead, slain fighting amongst themselves. Thor realized that there was to be a traitor in their midst. Thor cast a spell and, accusing Ud of being the traitor, seemingly executed him against Honeyshot and the League's advices. Ud was transported elsewhere in Vanaheim with a note addressed to the League pinned to his backside and leading them to the Midgard location of the Dark Elves refugees. That rash action caused the league to split, with only Lady Waziria as companion to Thor. While the two of them headed to Midgard to find the Council of the Unhallowed, the Dark Elf ruling council in hiding, and urged them to unite against Malekith, the rest of the League found Ud, as confused as them. Back in Midgard, Thor accused Waziria of being a traitor as Malekith had followed them to the butcher shop. Enraged, she blasted Thor with a mystical bolt, resulting in a strange creature wrenching itself from inside of Thor, revealing that Malekith had been ahead of the League all along by bugging Thor. The League then showed up with Ud. As Screwbeard was about to killed by his own dynamite stabbed into his hand, Ud saved him by cutting his hand off. Alongside with Thor and the Dark Elves, they took down Malekith, but the fight was stopped by the Council decision to have him their king. During the meeting on Asgardia, Honeyshot pressed the issue of Malekith prison sentence, and later came to comfort the disgusted Thor, recalling him the fact that they had together built the first step of brotherhood and peace between the Realms. | Powers = | Abilities = Honeyshot was a marksman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Two pistols with iron bullets. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shooting